


One of those days

by wadorobu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Dean Winchester, Angst Sam Winchester, Character Death, Death, Incest, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Rating: PG13, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadorobu/pseuds/wadorobu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События происходят незадолго до конца третьего сезона сериала Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of those days

Очередной город встречает их скрипящей вывеской на перекрестке. Дурной знак – решает Сэм. До первой и единственной гостиницы едут молча. На стоянке Дин возится дольше обычного, паркуя Импалу. Сэм снимает номер. Фальшивые имена, фальшивые кредитки, фальшивые улыбки, фальшивые слова, фальшивая вера в завтрашний день. И только время настоящее, осязаемый палач, отмеряющий дни, минуты и секунды, в которых они могут быть вместе. Реальность, которая год назад казалась вечностью. Вечность, оказавшаяся сегодня мигом.

Стоит Дину переступить порог, как он оказывается прижатым к двери. 

\- Что так долго?! – Не очень убедительное возмущение, весьма правдоподобное нетерпение. Молчание в ответ. А потом взгляд, усмешка, разбавленная приглашением приготовленных для поцелуя губ – «что же ты сам так долго». Они научились продлевать мгновения до бесконечности. Полжизни на вдохе, полжизни на выдохе.  
\- Мы не на работе. – Бьет цинизмом Дин.  
\- На работе. Я твоя работа. – Сэм уже привык к выпадам брата, он не верит им.

Куртки, рубашки, штаны и белье летят неопрятной кучей на пол, а они путаются в своих руках и ногах, стискивая неуклюжие и все еще неумелые объятия. Сколько бы времени не проходило, сколько бы раз они это не делали – происходящее кажется противоестественным, но неизбежным, как дурной сон, от которого нельзя проснуться.

В дешевых мотелях кровати всегда скрипят одинаково, жалобно и громко. Но им кажется, что сердце в груди заглушает этот стон. Оно стучит. Быстро. Испуганно. Почти на грани допустимых природой сокращений. На раз-два, раз-два. Сердце у них одно на двоих, как неразделенное наследство, за которое пристало порвать друг другу глотку. А они, глупые, полюбили, и разделили сердце пополам, как и жизнь.

~ ~ ~

В старом доме воздух затхлый. Трудно дышать, будто в легкие напихано слежавшейся ваты, дерет так, что сил нет терпеть. А надо. Они на работе. Датчики зашкаливает, дело простое, привычное – призрак. Злой и очень обиженный. На своих обидчиков, на ад, который его не принял, и на небо, которое привычно молчит, но больше всего на братьев, посмевших бросить ему вызов.

Парнишка совсем молодой, скалит свой рот с зубами, на которых виднеется тень брекетов и тянет вперед руки, он подрагивает и мигает. Злоба есть, а умения – нет. Дин выпускает в него разряд соли, потом еще, но парнишка настырный, появляется снова и снова, то в углу комнаты, то за спиной – у окна, а может набраться храбрости и шепнуть прямо в ухо: «Зачем Ро убил меня? Зачем?»

\- Эй, Сэмми, поторопись! – Дин кричит, вооружаясь железным кинжалом и отбрасывая уже бесполезные обрезы. 

Сэм через две двери от этой комнаты, пытается отодрать доски, как намертво прибитые к платяному шкафу. Тонкая нитка вони бьет в ноздри, подсказывая – останки там. Сэм спешит, изо всех сил налегает на лом, но доски прибивали на совесть. Парня не просто убили, об этом хотели забыть, как будто пара дубовых перекладин и хорошие гвозди могут спасти от чувства вины.

Тишина пугает. Она страшнее таинственных скрипов и воплей разъяренной нечисти. Это Сэм знает хорошо. Звук, каким бы они ни был – признак того, что ты во вселенной сверхъестественного не один, каким бы запредельным не было то, что составляет тебе компанию. Тишина – преддверие одиночества. И его он боится больше всех упокоенных его руками призраков или убитых оборотней, вампиров и чудовищ.

Доски, наконец, поддаются. Со скрежетом, похожим на плач, открываются дверцы шкафа, запах тления из тонкой струйки превращается в поток, ударяет в грудь, забирается в легкие, сбивая и заставляя закрывать лицо рукой. Сэм справляется, находит в кармане пачку соли, посыпает кости и останки кожи, сплавившиеся с одеждой. Сверху льется бензин, мгновение и пятнадцатилетний Эдвард Ллойд горит синим пламенем вместе со своей коллекцией бейсбольных карточек и игрой в дартс. 

Сэму не до того, чтобы философствовать и думать об этом или о крике призрака, не желающего в преисподнею, на которую совсем недавно он был так зол. Уже пару минут Сэм не слышит Дина. И это его главная философия. Он отталкивает, качающуюся на петлях дверь, бежит по коридору, влетает в комнату, где оставил брата и замирает на пороге. Дин лежит на полу, лицом вверх, глаза его закрыты, словно он спит, кожа бледная, а под глазами яркие красноватые разводы. Последний привет от обиженного подростка.

\- Тварь… - Выдыхает Сэм. И если бы призрак не был изгнан, то ему бы сейчас захотелось умереть снова. Это было бы милосерднее, чем то, что может сделать с ним Сэм.  
\- Дин, ты слышишь меня? – Сэм склоняется и бережно приподнимает брата за плечи, обнимая, прижимая к себе. – Очнись, эта гадина больше никому не сможет навредить.  
Дин кашляет и открывает глаза, они мутные и никак не могут найти Сэма, но он слышит его. Это главное. И этого сейчас достаточно.

Еще несколько часов они так и остаются там, на полу гостиной заброшенного, давно мертвого дома, в пыли, среди останков мягкой мебели, на которой когда-то творилась история счастливой семьи, хранившей свой главный секрет в шкафу детской. На исходе третьего часа, Дин находит силы сказать:  
\- И все-таки, почему Родерик убил своего брата?

Сэм баюкает его и долго молчит в ответ.  
\- Не знаю. Есть такие скелеты в шкафу, которые лучше не трогать. У всех у нас есть.  
Дин смотрит на него. Потом начинает смеяться. Он смеется громко, надрывно, содрогаясь всем телом, так что становится непонятно – хохот это или рыдания.  
\- Напомни мне, никогда не спрашивать у тебя – какой главный скелет в шкафу у нашей семьи. – Говорит он, когда приступ проходит.  
Сэм серьезно кивает в ответ, но все еще улыбается, помогая брату забраться на пассажирское сидение.

~ ~ ~

В мотеле все как обычно. Кислое пиво, черно-белые старые фильмы и скрип кровати.  
Ночью они не спят. Сегодня – нет. В темноте, лежа в полуметре друг от друга, разделенные лунной дорожкой из окна, они шепчутся, как в детстве, когда отец уходил на охоту. Сэм часто просыпался среди ночи и шёпотом спрашивал Дина – спит ли тот. Дин спал, но всегда отвечал. Почти мгновенно, как будто голос младшего брата был ему заменой будильника.

Они шепчутся, потому что так не страшно. В темноте нужно знать, что ты не один, тогда чудовища из-под кровати будут бежать в ужасе и страхе.  
\- Что я буду делать без тебя, Дин?  
Сэм боится. Он вырос, но чувство, с которым родились братья Винчестер, переданное им их матерью, крепко, как никогда. Страх потерять близкого человека, остаться одному, быть бессильным, бесполезным, беспомощным. Он боится, как не боялся за все свои двадцать три года.

Дин улыбается. Это можно увидеть в очертаниях его лица, которые рисует луна. Сэм видит. Ему хочется протянуть руку и коснуться этой улыбки, он дотянется, знает, что дотянется, сможет перешагнуть пропасть света и оказаться в одной с братом тьме. Как бы далеко она не простиралась.

\- Жить, Сэмми. Ты будешь жить.  
Это Дин преодолевает расстояние между ними. Садится на край кровати, кладет руку на лоб Сэма, словно у того жар.

\- Я не согласен жить без тебя. – Сэм-бунтарь. Всегда был таким, будь его воля и позволь организм, он бы и дышать перестал, в знак протеста. – Почему смерть не спрашивает нас.  
Дин хрипло смеется.  
\- Она-то как раз спросила. До сих пор помню эту улыбку, и поцелуй, горячий, как само пекло.

Сэму совсем не хочется смеяться, ему хочется рвать на голове волосы, выть, биться головой о стену, может быть пристрелить пару ублюдков и достать с того света красноглазую тварь, которая сотворила с Дином это. Но он улыбается в ответ и не вспоминает, что это Дин сотворил сам. Ради него.

~ ~ ~

Они уезжают на рассвете. Скрипящий знак на перекрестке, обвалившаяся крыша дома, в котором жил и дважды умер Эдвард Ллойд, закусочная, пахнущая оладьями и грязной посудой, дешевый мотель - страница за страницей, их жизнь перечитана сотни раз, но каждый рассказ как новый.

Обложка этой книги потрепана и поцарапана, как обложка отцовского дневника. Дин гладит желтоватую кожу, водит по ней пальцами, выводит рисунок по прошитому ниткой краю. Прикосновения, как последнее, что связывает его с миром людей, миром, где есть черное и белое, охотники и их жертвы, где полутона - ошибка. Этот мир нравится ему, чертовски нравится, дьявольски нравится, потому что это мир Сэма.

Сам он больше не принадлежит ему. Где-то глубоко, в клубящейся, живой, не мертвой тьме, не знающей покоя и не дающей его всем, кто становится её пленником, уже ждут его цепи, его место, его право и его долг. Ждут, смотрят на него желтыми, красными и белыми глазами, следят и кусают губы от зависти, а потом смеются, придумывая цену, которую ему придется заплатить.

В такие дни, как сегодня, Дин счастлив даже этому. Он счастлив каждому новому дню, в котром преисподняя - будущее, его будущее. Счастлив тому, что его жизнь, которую многие другие назвали бы адом, на поверку оказалась раем. Карта Америки складывается как паззл из штатов в их странствиях, кусочек за кусочком встают на свои места, музыка плавным потоком льется из динамиков Импалы, Сэм спит, привалившись головой к стеклу, и дорога летит под колеса.

Всё это - его, Дина, богатство. Его нынешний мир. Всё ещё. Пока. От тающих в тумане очертаний покинутого ими города и до самого заката на горизонте.


End file.
